This invention concerns portable beverage coolers of the type adapted to keep cans of soft drinks and beer cool for extended periods of time, and in particular for use by golfers as they play a round of golf.
Since golf is played during the warmer months and often involves walking long distances, it would be desirable that the golfer have cold beverages available with him or her while out on the course.
There thus have been devised various cooler receptacle designs to be carried in or on the golfer's bag, or in some cases integrated in the bag itself.
The add-on receptacles are bulky, taking up space normally available for golf clubs, are conspicuous, or do not always provide convenient access.
See, as examples, the golf bag coolers shown in U. S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,519; 4,459,827; and 4,924,682.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an integrated golf bag cooler which is compact and inconspicuous, still allowing for ample space for the usual golf equipment, while at the same time provide adequate space for beverage containers and easy access.